liga_mlodychfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dzień Niepodległości
7 stycznia 2011 11 czerwca 2012 | długość = 22:40 | reżyseria = Jay Oliva | scenariusz = Greg Weisman | animacja = MOI Animation, Inc. | następny = 102 }}„'Dzień Niepodległości'” – pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu „Liga Młodych” i pierwszy ogółem. Jego amerykańska premiera odbyła się 7 stycznia 2011 roku na kanale Cartoon Network, natomiast polska premiera odbyła się 11 czerwca 2012 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis :W pierwszym odcinku Robin, Speedy, Wodnik i Mały Flash zyskują wreszcie dostęp do siedziby Ligi Sprawiedliwych. Streszczenie thumb|Jedna z ofiar [[Mister Freeze|Mister Freeze'a.]]Spokojny dzień w parku w Gotham City został przerwany przez Mister Freeze'a, który zamrażał cywilów. Kiedy zamierzał oddać kolejny strzał, w jego broń uderzył batarang. Zakładając, że zaraz spotka się z Batmanem, przestępca odwrócił się i nikogo nie zauważył. Nagle usłyszał śmiech, po czym zaatakował go Robin, uszkadzając przy tym szklany hełm. Mister Freeze próbował zamrozić chłopaka, kiedy to za plecami przestępcy pojawił się Batman i rozbił doszczętnie jednym atakiem szklany hełm. Icicle Jr. pustoszył most wiszący w Star City, wywracając samochody i raniąc innych swoimi umiejętnościami. Kiedy to złośliwe się śmiał, kilka strzał wybuchło wokół niego. Na szczycie mostu przestępca zauważył Zieloną Strzałę i Speedy'ego, którzy zaczęli strzelać we wroga całą zawartością swych kołczanów. Ostatnia strzała trafiła w szczękę przestępcy, dzięki czemu został ogłuszony. Żart Zielonej Strzały przerwał Speedy, który oznajmił, że „dziś jest ten dzień”. W Pearl Harbor Aquaman i Wodnik walczyli z Killer Frost, chcąc zatrzymać ją przed zniszczeniem tankowca. Król został na chwilę zamrożony, ale młodszy wojownik nie poddał się i podbiegł najbliżej jak mógł do przestępczyni. W tym samym czasie Aquaman się uwolnił i zapytał młodzieńca, czy jest podekscytowany dzisiejszym wydarzeniem. Wodnik odpowiedział jednak, że aktualnie jest skoncentrowany na walce, jednak zaraz po ogłuszeniu wroga, przyznał, że jest podniecony, gdyż „dziś jest ten dzień”. Przed jubilerem w Central City, Kapitan Zimny walczył z nieuchwytnymi Flashem i Małym Flashem. Przestępca próbował zatrzymać bohaterów swoim zamrażającym pistoletem, jednak bezskutecznie, gdyż sprinterzy biegali wokół za szybko. Młodzieniec stwierdził, że nie ma czasu i odebrał szybkim atakiem urządzenie wroga. Flash dokończył akcję, ogłuszając przestępcę. Flash poinformował siostrzeńca, że powinien się uspokoić, ale Mały Flash stwierdził, że nie może, gdyż „dziś jest ten dzień”. Wszyscy czterej mentorzy przyprowadzili swoich pomocników do Przystani Sprawiedliwości, gdzie zostali przedstawienie Red Tornado i Marsjaninowi Łowcy. Kiedy młodzi bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że nie dostaną wstępu do prawdziwej siedziby – Twierdzy i mają poczekać na swoich mentorów, aż wrócą z oględzin dzisiejszych wydarzeń, zdenerwowany Speedy odszedł. Nagle komputer połączył z Supermanem, który poinformował o pożarze w laboratorium Kadmusa, a po chwili ukazał się również Zatara, który potrzebował pomocy całej Ligi z powodu zagrożenia ze strony Czarownika Wotana, który zamierzał Amuletami Ateny zaćmić słońce. Bohaterowie postanowili udać się na walkę, pozostawiając swoich pomocników w „poczekalni”. Wodnik był rozczarowany, że ich opiekunowie nie zaufali im i nie powiedzieli prawdy. Robin uważał, że jest to idealny moment, aby się wykazać i zaproponował zbadanie pożaru w laboratorium Kadmusa. Wszyscy trzej pomocnicy zgodzili się i udali się do płonącego budynku, z którego to wyciągnęli dwóch laborantów. Kiedy Robin łamał zabezpieczenia, Wodnik ujrzał rogatą sylwetkę w windzie. Okazało się, że jest to winda szybkiego poruszania, która nie została zablokowana, gdyż prowadzi co najmniej dwadzieścia pięter pod powierzchnią ziemi. Schodząc po lince bohatera, młodzieńcy zatrzymali się na 26 podziemnym piętrze, gdzie na korytarzu spotkali grupę maszerujących G-Trolli. Kontynuując zwiedzanie Kadmosa, pomocnicy dowiedzieli się, że naukowcy wykorzystują Genomorfy do zasilania laboratorium, dzięki czemu te nie jest podłączone do sieci elektrycznej. W tym samym czasie na monitoringu zauważył ich Strażnik, który zastanawiał się, co robią tutaj pomocnicy. Rozmyślenia przerwał jego G-Gnom, który telepatycznie zmusił Strażnika do zaatakowania bohaterów z armią G-Elfów. Podczas krótkiej walki, Robin włamał się do systemu windy i otworzył drzwi, dzięki czemu bezpiecznie udało się im uciec. Bohaterowie udali się jeszcze niżej, gdzie zaatakował ich Dubbilex, który próbował bezskutecznie zatrzymać włamywacz. Trio weszło do pewnego pomieszczenia, w którym to się zamknęli i odnaleźli Projekt Kr – klon Supermana. Zdecydowali się go uwolnić, jednak Genomorfy przejęły kontrolę nad umysłem eksperymentu i zmusiły je do ataku. Mimo wyszkolenia wszystkich trzech pomocników, podczas krótkiej walce wszyscy zostali ogłuszeni przez klona. Tytuł * Tytuł odcinka odnosi się do święta narodowego, w trakcie którego odbywa się akcja epizodu. * Tytuł nawiązuje do tego, że pomocnicy postanawiają działać na własną rękę, z dala od swoich mentorów, by stać się w końcu niezależnymi bohaterami. Obsada |- | | style="text-align:center" | Dick Grayson/Robin | style="text-align:center" | Jesse McCartney | style="text-align:center" | Grzegorz Drojewski |- | | style="text-align:center" | Conner Kent/Superboy | style="text-align:center" rowspan="3" | Nolan North | style="text-align:center" | Karol Wróblewski |- | | style="text-align:center" | Kal-El/Superman | style="text-align:center" | Robert Tondera |- | | style="text-align:center" | Giovanni Zatara/Zatara | style="text-align:center" | Robert Kuraś |- | | style="text-align:center" | Kaldur'ahm/Wodnik | style="text-align:center" | Khary Payton | style="text-align:center" | Jakub Szydłowski |- | | style="text-align:center" | Wally West/Mały Flash | style="text-align:center" | Jason Spisak | style="text-align:center" | Klaudiusz Kaufmann |- | | style="text-align:center" | Mark Desmond | style="text-align:center" | René Auberjonois | style="text-align:center" | Wojciech Paszkowski |- | | style="text-align:center" | Barry Allen/Flash | style="text-align:center" | George Eads | style="text-align:center" | Marcin Przybylski |- | | style="text-align:center" | Roy Harper/Speedy | style="text-align:center" rowspan="2" | Crispin Freeman | style="text-align:center" | Krzysztof Cybiński |- | | style="text-align:center" | Jim Harper/Strażnik | style="text-align:center" | Jacek Król |- | | style="text-align:center" | Bruce Wayne/Batman | style="text-align:center" | Bruce Greenwood | style="text-align:center" | Robert Czebotar |- | | style="text-align:center" | Orin/Aquaman | style="text-align:center" rowspan="2" | Phil LaMarr | style="text-align:center" | Paweł Szczesny |- | | style="text-align:center" | Dubbilex | style="text-align:center" | Bartosz Martyna |- | | style="text-align:center" | Komputer | style="text-align:center" | Stephanie Lemelin | style="text-align:center" | Bożena Furczyk |- | | style="text-align:center" | Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr. | style="text-align:center" | Yuri Lowenthal | style="text-align:center" | Jakub Mróz |- | | style="text-align:center" | J'onn J'onzz/Marsjanin Łowca | style="text-align:center" | Kevin Michael Richardson | style="text-align:center" | Dariusz Błażejewski |- | | style="text-align:center" | Victor Fries/Mister Freeze | style="text-align:center" | Keith Szarabajka | style="text-align:center" | Przemysław Nikiel |- | | style="text-align:center" | Oliver Queen/Zielona Strzała | style="text-align:center" | Alan Tudyk | style="text-align:center" | Andrzej Chudy |- | style="background-color:#8d1211; text-align: center; font-weight: bold; font-family: Montserrat; text-transform: uppercase; color:#fff" colspan="4" | Role bez kwestii |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Leonard Snart/Kapitan Zimny |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Amanda Spence |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Crystal Frost/Killer Frost |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Kraig |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Red Tornado Ciągłość fabularna * Historia przedstawiona w tym odcinku jest kontynuowana w następnym epizodzie. Ciekawostki * Liczba 16: ** Numer oznaczenia Red Tornado to 16. ** Superboy ma 16 tygodni. * Za pracę nad tym odcinkiem, główny projektant postaci, Phil Bourassa, zdobył nagrodę Emmy w kategorii wybitne indywidualne osiągnięcia w animacji w 2011 rokuAcademy of Television Arts & Sciences (9 lipca 2011). "Juried Winners for Animation Achievement and Costuming for 63rd Primetime Emmys Announced". emmys.tv.. Informacje zakulisowe * Początkowo w odcinku miała pojawić się postać Catherine Cobert, łączniczki Ligi Sprawiedliwych, która jest również głosem komputera. Projekt postaci został stworzony przez Jerome'a Moore'aJerome Moore (12 kwietnia 2010). „YOUNG JUSTICE: CRF”. deviantArt.. Scena z nią została nagrana, a głosu Catherine użyczyła Stephanie Lemelin, ale scena została wycięta z ostatecznej wersji odcinka na etapie storyboardu . * Ojciec na grillu, który jest jednym z cywilów zamrożonych przez Mister Freeze'a w scenie otwierającej w parku Gotham City, został zaprojektowany przez Jerome'a Moore'a, który wzorował postać na głównym projektancie serialu Philu Bourassie. Jednak schemat kolorów został zmieniony w końcowej wersji epizodu, a podobieństwo do rysownika zostało zatraconeJerome Moore (27 listopad 2010). „YOUNG JUSTICE: PhillyBee”. deviantArt.. Błędy * Kiedy na początku odcinka akcja przenosi się do Star City, samochody na moście jadą w obu kierunkach, jednak kiedy dochodzi do ataku Icicle'a, wszystkie pojazdy jadą w jednym kierunku. * W bibliotece Przystani Sprawiedliwości, w zależności od scen, zmienia się liczba foteli. * Chociaż Wodnik, Robin i Mały Flash znajdowali się na najwyższym piętrze w laboratorium Kadmus, przy windzie wciąż widoczny był przycisk do jazdy w górę. * Kiedy Robin schodzi szybem windy na niższy poziom, numery na ścianach nie zgadzają się z numerami na drzwiach od wind. * Gdy Robin przeglądał dane dotyczące genomorfów, wyraz „Aggressiveness” był błędnie zapisany z jednym „g”. Odniesienia kulturowe * W oryginalnej wersji językowej, Strażnik mówi do Desmonda: „''Doc, these aren't your typical meddling kids.”. To nawiązanie do słynnej kwestii pojawiającej się w serii Scooby-Doo, którą wypowiada każdy schwytany przez młodych detektywów przestępca: „''And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!” Oglądalność * Odcinek zgromadził średnio 1,3 miliona widzów wśród dzieci między 6. a 14. rokiem życia i 1,8 miliona widzów wśród chłopców w wieku od 2. do 14. latRobert Seidman (12 stycznia 2011). Ratings Notes for TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network; Including 'The Closer,' 'Conan,' 'Southland' & More. TV by the Numbers.. Pytania , , które zostało podpalone przez Dubbileksa.}} Cytaty Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu pierwszego Kategoria:Odcinki wyreżyserowane przez Jay'a Olivę Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Grega Weismana Kategoria:Odcinki animowane przez MOI Animation, Inc.